totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nauczcie się robić Pizzę!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 8 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Paryż! Miejsce, którym ludzie się bardzo zachwycają... ja ich nie rozumiem :P Uczestnicy musieli najpierw zakupić warzywa i owoce, by potem z nich zrobić rzeźbę. Przez chwilę byłem pewny, że Przestępcy wygrają, a tu... taki wypadek xD Wygrali Żołnierze! Do programu zadebiutowała Kinga! Konflikt Thomas, Iulian vs Arkady nadal trwa. Iulian dostał nową ksywę od uczestniczki, która musiała nas opuścić... Manuela... A co wydarzy się dziś? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć... oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Klasa Zwycięzców Isabella i Fatih leżą sobie z maseczkami na twarzy. '''Isabella: '''Nie będę kłamać... lubię tu być :) '''Fatih: '''Również. Fajnie, by było tak samy czas. '''Isabella: '''Myślisz, że wspólnie uda nam się dotrwać do finału? '''Fatih: '''Fajnie by było. B) '''Isabella: '''Musimy wygrywać, bo w przypadku przegranej znowu będzie niepewność. '''Fatih: '''Dlaczego? '''Isabella: '''W naszej drużynie nie dochodzi do sporów i jesteśmy bardzo przyjaźni. Kiedy dochodzi do głosowania ciężko wybrać kto odpada. '''Fatih: '''Ta... po części się zgodzę. ... '''Virag: '''I powiedział mi, że jestem wyjątkowa <3 '''Julia: '''Gratuluję! Należało Ci się! Czy pewna jesteś, że Ciebie nie wystawi? '''Virag: '''Iulian? Raczej nie, on taki nie jest. '''Julia: '''W takim razie życzyć wam tylko szczęścia ;) '''Virag: '''Dzięki :) Po chwili przybiega Markus. '''Markus: '''Jestem taki wykończony :/ Julia rzuciła mu wodę. Markus wziął łyka. '''Markus: '''Przez całą noc szukałem swojej szczoteczki po całym samolocie. '''Tatiana: '''I co? Znalazła się? '''Markus: '''Nie :/ Tatiana rzuciła mu jego szczoteczkę. '''Tatiana: '''Znalazłam w mysiej norze. '''Markus: '''Dziękuję ;) '''Tatiana: '''Spk. '''Virag: '''Ciekawe co nas dziś czeka. Jak myślicie? :) '''Markus: '''Oby nic trudnego. (proszę) '''Reszta: '''Chciałbyś... Kabina Przegranych Kinga siedziała sobie i pisała coś. '''Arkady: '''Co piszesz? '''Kinga: '''A list. '''Arkady: '''A do kogo? '''Kinga: '''Coś ty taki ciekawski? '''Arkady: '''Bo taka piękna dziewczyna, jak ty nie powinna się wstydzić tego co robi ;D '''Kinga: '''Bardzo chętnie bym ci powiedziała, ale nie. '''Arkady: '''No, dobra. A masz może ochotę na sojusz ze mną? '''Kinga: '''Raczej nie. '''Arkady: '''Aha... Arkady odszedł od niej. '''Kinga: '''Gotowy! <3 Po chwili przychodzi do niej Thomas. '''Thomas: '''Co tam masz? '''Kinga: '''List. '''Thomas: '''A do kogo? '''Kinga: '''Nie mogę ujawniać takich rzeczy. '''Thomas: '''Dobra, walić to! Dołączysz do sojuszu mojego i Iuliana? '''Kinga: '''Sorry, ale nie. '''Thomas: '''Cóż... to na razie. Odszedł od niej. ... '''Iulian: '''I jak? Zgodziła się? '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, nie! '''Iulian: '''Widocznie Arkady był szybszy. :/ '''Thomas: '''Nom... '''Arkady: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta suka odmówiła! Widocznie Żulian i Thomas byli szybsi -.-' '''Kinga: Dopiero tutaj jestem, a już oferują mi sojusze. Nie zgadzam się na to, a w szczególności w takiej drużynie. Wolę głosować, jak myślę, a nie, jak mi ktoś każe. :) Tina wykonała swój taniec. Tina: 'Dzisiaj pokażę to coś i wygramy! <3 '''Iulian: '''Obyś miała rację xD '''Chris: '''Przygotujcie się! Lądujemy w na wyspie Elbę! '''Thomas: 'Że niby kurwa gdzie?! Wyspa Elba, Włochy Wyzwanie 'Chris: '''Witam na Elbie! Owa wyspa słynie z ciekawej historii... '''Thomas: '''Odpuść sobie te bajeczki MacLean :P '''Chris: '''Eh... a tyle się do tego szykowałem -.- '''Julia: '''To będzie wyzwanie z nagrodą czy z eliminacją? '''Chris: '''Jeżeli nie dacie mi dojść do słowa to będzie nawet z podwójną :P '''Uczestnicy: '''NIE! '''Chris: '''Więc nie przerywać mi! Dziś będziecie przygotowywać pizzę! '''Fatih: 'Łatwizna, zrobię to dość szybko. :) 'Chris: '''Nie zapędzaj się tak! Najpierw musicie odnaleźć składniki do niej ;) '''Isabella: '''Serio? '''Chris: '''No tak... w tym lesie! Wskazał. Po chwili przychodzi Szef, którzy przynosi dwa wielkie krążki ciasta do pizzy. '''Fatih: '''Wow, ale ogromne! :O '''Isabella: '''One moją z półtora metra na pewno! '''Chris: '''Coś koło tego. Składników, które umieścicie na pizzy znajdziecie w kilku miejscach w lesie: *Ser -> Znaleźć go można na skale w samym środku jeziora. *Peperoni -> Znajduje na gałęzi drzewa we wschodniej części lasu. Peperoni pilnuje wściekła wiewiórka. *Kukurydza -> Niedaleko lasu znajduje się pole, gdzie rośnie świeża kukurydza. Uważajcie tylko na pana rolnika xD *Pomidory -> Znajdują się w samolocie z ostatniego waszego wyzwania. Na pewno najłatwiej je zdobyć... -.- *Oraz Ketchup -> W samym sercu lasu znajduje się domek drwala, który przyrządza najlepszy ketchup. Musicie mu trochę jego podkraść i nie będzie łatwo :P '''Julia: '''Jak zdobędziemy już wszystkie produkty to co wtedy? '''Chris: '''Przyjdziecie tutaj, a główny szef kuchni wybrany z każdej drużyny przygotuje ją i wrzuci do tego wielkiego pieca! '''Markus: '''Kurde, jest większy nawet od pieca mojego taty :O '''Chris: '''No i szef każdej drużyny nie szuka produktów tylko czeka tutaj ;) To kto będzie waszym kucharzem Żołnierze? 'Żołnierze: '''Fa... '''Fatih: '''Nie xD Nie ma dziś ochoty na gotowanie xD Mam dziś taki kuchenny kryzys. Może ktoś inny? xD '''Isabella: '''Ja to zrobię! Dla drużyny! :) I dla ciebie Fatih. Pocałowali się. '''Chris: '''A Przestępcy? '''Arkady: '''Ja pójdę ;D '''Chris: '''Spoko. '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, czemu on?! '''Chris: '''A czemu nie? '''Arkady: To moja strategia! ;D Chris: '''Wszyscy poza Isabellą i Arkadym rozdzielać się! Każdy pobiegł w inną stronę. '''PRZESTĘPCY: *Tina (Ser) *Iulian (Peperoni) *Kinga (Pomidory i kukurydza) *Thomas (Ketchup) ŻOŁNIERZE: *Markus (Pomidory) *Julia (kukurydza) *Virag (Ser) *Tatiana (Peperoni) *Fatih (ketchup) Strefa Ciasta Isabella i Arkady czekają na plaży na swoich członków drużyny z produktami. Isabella: '''Oby Fatih sobie poradził :/ Trzymała kciuki. Nagle przyszedł Arkady do niej. '''Arkady: Głupi byłbym, gdybym nie zbajerował Isy, jak mam okazję :P Arkady: '''Hejka Isa! :) '''Isabella: '''Czego? '''Arkady: '''Coś ty taka ostra? Nie musisz się mnie bać ;D Chcę tylko ci coś powiedzieć o Fatihu ;) Widziałem, jak całował się z Tatianą! '''Isabella: '''Hę, co? '''Arkady: '''Nom, przykro mi :/ '''Isabella: '''To naprawdę przykre :( '''Isabella: Ta... w ogóle mu nie uwierzyłam. Nie ufam temu kolesiowi :P Ale niech myśli, że ma mnie w garści ;D Arkady: '''Widzę, że bardzo to przeżywasz :/ Może zawrzemy sojusz? Będziemy mogli się pozbyć tych oszustów tzn. Fatiha, Tatiany. :) To jak będzie? '''Isabella: '''Zgoda. '''Arkady: '''Ale zgadzasz się tak gwałtownie? :O '''Isabella: '''Tak! Niech mają za swoje :P '''Arkady: '''Cudownie! <3 '''Arkady: Ale z niej frajerka! xDDDDDD Łyknęła moje kłamstwo i nawet zgodziła się na wykopanie swojego kochasia terrorysty xDDDDDD Co za debilka xD Isabella: Ale z niego frajer! xD I myśli, że ja to łyknęłam? xD Dla wyjaśnienia: Nie jestem w sojuszu z nim. :P Światowej klasy antagonista może by mnie przekonał, ale Arkady? xD Nie xD Arkady: 'A tak myślałem Isa. '''Isabella: '''Hę? '''Arkady: 'Że może pokochałabyś mnie! :D Mam wszystko w zanadrzu i mogę ci niezłą pracę nawet załatwić ;D '''Isabella: '''Ta... musisz się ty trochę bardziej postarać by mnie zdobyć. :) '''Arkady: Wow! Isabella zaczęła mi się podobać :) Tak jest! Zdobędę ją, ale najpierw muszę pozbyć się... FATIHA!!! (demoniczny śmiech) Isabella: Za żadne skarby Arkady! Aż śmiesznie to wygląda, jak Arkady się przede mną kompromituje jego antagonistycznymi "taktykami". Strefa Pomidorów Kinga widzi samolot. Nagle tam biegnie. Markus: 'Czemu tam biegniesz? '''Kinga: '''Gdyż są tam pomidory. A ty czemu stoisz? '''Markus: '''Tak były, ale połowę zjadłem. '''Kinga: '''Serio? Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać? xD '''Markus: '''Ale tą drugą połowę mam w worku :) '''Kinga: '''Podzielisz się ze mną? xD '''Markus: '''Pewnie! Markus wsadził jej kilka pomidorów do środka. '''Kinga: '''Dzięki. '''Markus: '''Jak tam życie mija w drużynie Przestępców? '''Kinga: '''Normalnie, oni po prostu mają w sumie tyle zła... nie chcę na razie wchodzić z nimi w umowy. A tam? '''Markus: '''Eh... niezbyt sobie radzę :/ '''Kinga: '''Na pewno to się zmieni jeśli uwierzysz w siebie. :) '''Markus: '''Dzięki :) '''Kinga: '''Trzeba teraz to zamieść do Arkadego. '''Markus: '''Pozwól, że ci pomogę. :) Wziął swój i również Kingi worek. '''Kinga: '''Dzięki! A teraz idę po kukurydzę. '''Markus: '''Powodzenia! Strefa Kukurydzy '''Rolnik: '''To jest moje pole! To mój Świat! Kto ma zamiar mnie okraść nich spierdala! -.- Julia jest schowana gdzieś na polu kukurydzy. '''Julia: '''Oby mnie nie znalazł... '''Rolnik: '''Hę? Moja kukurydza mówi?! Chyba mi się przesłyszało... Julia wtedy po cichu wyrywała kolby kukurydzy. '''Julia: '(po cichu) Jeszcze tylko trochę, jeszcze tylko trochę... Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Kingę. 'Julia: '''Wystraszyłaś mnie xD '''Kinga: '''Tak, ile już masz? '''Julia: '''6 kolb kukurydzy. '''Kinga: '''Czemu tak dużo? '''Julia: '''Bo to przecież pizza gigant. '''Kinga: '''Według mnie max. trzy kolby wystarczą. Więcej nie, więc powodzenia. Kinga wyszła ze swoimi trzema kolbami, a tuż za nią Julia z sześcioma. '''Rolnik: '''Hę? Zdawało mi się, że ktoś tu bym... e tam idę spać :P Poszedł spać. Strefa Peperoni Po chwili obok drzewa zjawia się Iulian. '''Iulian: '''To o tą gałąź chodziło Chrisowi! :O O. To ta wiewiórka! Idę tam! Zaczął się wspinać. Po chwili doszedł na gałąź. Wiewiórka zmierzyła go wzrokiem. '''Iulian: '''Hej malutki! Pożyczyłbyś trochę Peperoni? :) Wiewiórka wystawiła do niego fack you i rzuciła się na jego twarz. Zaczęła go drapać. '''Iulian: '''Aua! Aua! Aua! Po chwili Iulian spadł z drzewa. Po czemu przyszła Tatiana. '''Tatiana: '''Iulian -> Jesteś cały? '''Iulian: '''Jakoś nie bardzo :C '''Tatiana: '''Oj, widzę, że źle z tobą :/ '''Iulian: '''Eh... chyba nie dam rady wstać. '''Tatiana: '''I tak chcesz zaimponować Virag - przegraną z wiewiórą!? Musisz się bardziej postarać! '''Iulian: '''Skąd o tym wiesz? '''Tatiana: '''Ta... nie trudno zauważyć. Wstał. '''Iulian: '''A ty masz jakiś pomysł, by przechytrzyć tą wiewiórę? Tatiana wskoczyła na gałąź drugiego drzewa. Potem zaczęła skakać z jednego na drugie drzewo. I z drugiego na pierwsze. Aż w końcu dostała się do gałęzi z peperoni. Szybko wzięła wzięła parę plastrów. Wykonała akrobację i wylądowała na ziemię. '''Tatiana: '''Powodzenia! Tatiana poszła. '''Iulian: '''Znudziło mi się wspinanie. Wziął kamień i strącił z gałęzi miskę z Peperoni. '''Iulian: '''I widzisz? Wykiwałem cię :P '''Wiewiórka: '(palm)! Strefa Sera Nagle do jeziora przybywają w tym samym czasie Tina i Virag. Zobaczyły na środku jeziora skałę, a na niej miskę z serem. 'Tina: '''Hejka młoda :) '''Virag: '''Cześć... Tina sprawdziła poziom wody. '''Tina: '''Kurde, strasznie głęboko. Dobrze, że umiem pływać. :) A ty? Virag poszła przed siebie do jeziora. Po chwili cała była niewidoczna i zatopiona. '''Tina: '''Kurde, chyba się utopiła! Trzeba jej pomóc! Tina zaczęła płynąć. Po chwili na środku jeziora do skały przybyła Virag. A tuż za nią Tina. '''Tina: '''Ty żyjesz? :O '''Virag: '''Jakaś tam woda mnie nie powstrzyma... Wzięła trochę sera i wskoczyła na dużego, czarnego ptaka. Po czym zaczęła nim kierować. '''Virag: '''Na plażę... '''Tina: '''Sprytnie! Wzięła reszta w misce i zaczęła pływać. Strefa Ketchupu Obok domku drwala melduje się Fatih. '''Fatih: '''Hmmm... może nie będzie tak źle :) Nagle widzi, jak z okna został wyrzucony Thomas. '''Fatih: '''Thomas dałeś mu się? :O '''Thomas: '''Nie! Sam sprawdź, jak taki jesteś mądry ;D '''Fatih: '''Widzę, że nieźle oberwałeś. '''Thomas: '''No i? Ale to nie od drwala! '''Fatih: '''Ta... Nagle usłyszał głos z domku. '''Drwal: '''NIKOMU NIE POZWOLĘ RUSZAĆ MOJEGO DOMOWEGO KETCHUPU!!! ZABIJĘ ZA TO! -.- '''Fatih: '''Ups... '''Thomas: '''Pfe... zaraz skopię mu tyłek! Fatih wszedł go środka. I po chwili tak samo, jak Thomas został wyrzucony przez okno. '''Fatih: '''Aua! '''Thomas: '''Kurde, co robimy? '''Fatih: '''Mnie pytasz? Sam jesteś kryminalistą. Po prostu skop mu tyłek. Thomas rozgrzał pięści. Potem wszedł do środka. Fatih słyszał jakieś rozbicia, pękania, skrzypienia i bicia z domku. Po chwili z okna został wyrzucony drwal. '''Drwal: '''Moja głowa... Fatih szybko wszedł. '''Thomas: '''To ten ketchup? Fatih spróbował. '''Fatih: '''Fuu... co za rozczarowanie -.- Oboje z obrzydzeniem nabrali trochę ketchupu do kubka. Po chwili pobiegli. ... Drwal się obudził i wszedł do środka. '''Drwal: '''ZABIJĘ!!!!!!!!!!! Strefa Ciasta Arkady i Isabella czekali swoich ostatnich kolegów. '''Isabella: '''Gdzie ten Fatih! '''Arkady: ':) 'Isabella: '''Trochę długo go nie ma. Martwię się. :/ Nagle z lasu wybiegają Fatih i Thomas, a za nimi biegnie wielki drwal. '''Tatiana: '''Uważaj Thomas! Isabella podbiegła kopnęła drwala. '''Drwal: '''Kurde, dlaczego prawe kolano... jest mi słabo. Zemdlał. '''Isabella: '''Sorry. Przegotowanie Pizzy '''Tatiana: '''Isa -> Pizza! '''Isabella: '''A, racja! Isabella i Arkady układali składniki na pizzy łeb w łeb. Po chwili oboje skończyli ją wypełniać w tym samym czasie. Zaczęli wyścig w stronę dużego pieca. Jednak ostatecznie do pieca pierwsza poszła pizza... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Isabelli! '''Chris: '''No i tym samym drużyna Żołnierzy wygrywa! 'Żołnierze: '''JUHU!!! :D '''Tatiana: '''Brawo Isa! '''Fatih: '''Jesteś cudowna! <3 '''Isabella: '''Ta... dzięki (przewraca oczami) '''Arkady: Ona faktycznie znienawidziła tą dwójkę. TAAAAK! <3 Isabella: Muszę udawać przed tym idiotą, jak ich nienawidzę. Przecież od razu by mnie wyeliminował, gdyby okazało się, że go wkręcam. Poza tym lepiej dla Arkadego, by się odwalił ode mnie i Fatiha... lepiej dla niego. :) Thomas: 'KURWA! Znowu się będziemy musieli kogoś pozbyć! Walę was! -.- '''Chris: '''Przestępcy -> Przegraliście, ale nikt z was nie wyleci, bo to zadanie z nagrodą! '''Thomas: '''Przynajmniej tyle... '''Reszta Przestępców: '''Super! '''Isabella: '''A jaka jest nasza nagroda? '''Chris: '''W nagrodę czeka was dostawa pysznej pizzy <3 'Żołnierzy: '''Super! Mniam! <3 '''Chris: '''I to by było na tyle :P Co czeka nasze ofiary następnym razem? Dowiedzie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu